1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for pressurizing liquid within a container and drafting the liquid from the container. More particularly, the apparatus and method of the present invention have particular use in carbonating and drafting liquids such as beer and soda from plastic or glass food-grade containers.
2. Related Art
The use of one, two and three liter plastic bottles, having a removable threaded cap, has become increasingly popular throughout the soda industry for retaining carbonated liquids. A known problem associated with such containers is that the soda residing near the bottom of the container tends to become flat, due to loss of carbonation, if the bottle is left uncapped for a period of time or if the contents are emptied over a period of time requiring a number of cap removals and associated depressurizations.
A related problem exists in the home brewing industry which, prior to this invention, has lacked means for carbonating beer contained in a conveniently sized container which may be kept in conventional home-use refrigerators, and a means for drafting the beer from the same container while maintaining the carbonation. Known devices in the home brewing industry include those which utilize relatively small CO.sub.2 cartridges, which allow carbonation of liquid within a container. However, these devices typically do not permit attachment to a relatively large external source of CO.sub.2 and typically do not permit a series plumbing arrangement for drafting liquid from a series of containers. Additionally, many do not permit drafting the liquid from even a single container while maintaining the CO.sub.2 pressure within the container. Another known device in the home brewing industry resolves the problem of series hook-up of several containers and also provides the ability to draft liquid from the containers while maintaining CO.sub.2 pressure within the container. However, this device is directed for use with relatively large spherical containers, not suitable for storage in conventional home-use refrigerators, and the device is not adaptable for use with commercially available food-grade plastic or glass containers such as the commonly used one, two and three liter plastic soda containers.
In view of the deficiencies associated with known beverage pressurizing and drafting devices, applicants invention is herein presented.